The Sinful Sauna
by XOXOslashluverXOXO
Summary: Exactly what the title says! Fun in the sauna with Percy, Nico and Jason. ; WARNING: Slash, gay, cussing, M for a REASON. Don't like, don't read.


Jason stretched as he got up from his bunk in the barracks. The giant War was over, and the Greeks were visiting Camp Jupiter for a few weeks to 'further the friendly relations'.

He snorted. The Romans, girls and guys alike, were going crazy over most of the Greeks. It was basically a huge sex-fest here now, but those guys did have nice asses. Yes, that's right, the great Jason Grace is gay; get over it. If it helps, Annabeth and Reyna were lesbian together and Piper was with Leo.

He decided to relax in the baths, one of his favorite places besides the arena, and grabbed a towel as he headed there. It was empty, luckily, or he'd have been attacked by a horde. It's not his fault he's so sexy!

Jason was about to step in the bath when he heard a groan come from the sauna. He frowned, puzzled. Maybe something was wrong. He decided to go over there and check it out and froze as he saw, through the half-open door…

Percy and Nico having sex.

Nico had his back against the wall, his legs resting on Percy's shoulders. Percy was fucking the younger teen hard while jerking him off. Nico moaned wantonly as he thrust his hips roughly against Percy. Jason felt his cock twitch at the hot sight.

After a few more thrusts, Nico came, drenching his and Percy's stomach with hot cum. Percy moaned and rode out his own orgasm as well. He pulled out of him and kissed Nico roughly, then moved to kiss his neck and whisper something in his ear. Nico nodded almost imperceptibly. His next move surprised Jason.

"You can stop pretending you aren't turned on, Jason," Percy murmured, still caressing the black-haired teen's neck. Jason's mouth dropped open.

"How-what-"

"Oh, come on in," Percy said, and made a hand out of the mist (using his powers) and pulled him inside, simultaneously shutting the door behind him. Nico smirked at Jason, then started kissing him, gently at first, then roughly and passionately. Jason couldn't help but kiss him back as Percy went to stand behind him, hands roaming sensuously over his back.

"You see, Nico and I have been wanting to try something new for a while," he murmured as his hands came to a stop at Jason's firm bottom, giving it a squeeze. Jason gasped. Nico ground against him, turning his erection into a painful boner.

Without warning, Percy ripped apart Jason's shirt with an almost feral growl while Nico swiftly slid down his jeans and boxers. Percy pinched and tweaked both his nipples while Nico gave him some head. Jason was soon a moaning mess.

"Come on, say yes, Jason," Percy purred into his ear as he grinded his erection into Jason. Jason moaned and came without warning into Nico's mouth, who swallowed the entire load.

"A little warning would be nice next time, Jace," Nico smirked as he stood up, erection in full view.

"I'll do… whatever you want me to," Jason said breathlessly. Percy and Nico smirked simultaneously. Jason almost gulped out of fear, then gasped as something pressed against his ass.

"Relax, it's just fingers," Percy chuckles, as one of his digits made its way into his tight hole. It wasn't bad, just new and uncomfortable. Percy added another finger, scissoring him out. Then he hit a spot that made him see stars. Jason arched his back as Percy hit the spot a few more times, then focused on different parts of him.

"Okay you can go ahead Nico," Percy nodded, and winced a little as Nico began fingering him, but soon he was moaning and pushing back against his fingers. Nico pulled them out and positioned himself at Percy's entrance as Percy kissed Jason sloppily before pushing him against the wall and pushing in slowly.

He waited for Nico to push into him before he lost control, fucking Jason with abandon. Nico thrust into Percy, his tight heat swallowing Nico's cock. Percy was in heaven; he was fucking and getting fucked by two hot guys. Jason was pushed against the wall, his back to Percy, who had his back to Nico. The steamy sauna was filled with sounds of skin slapping against skin, moans, groans, and 'fuck yeah's.

Percy reached around Jason and began stroking his raging boner erratically. Jason moaned as Percy's lips crashed into his. He was so close, just a few more thrusts…

"Percy!" Jason screamed as he came, and suddenly they were airborne. They weren't very high, just floating a foot off the floor. Jason's hole clamped down on Percy's cock, who came with a cry, dumping his load into Jason's willing ass as he rode out his orgasm. Nico came as well, shooting his cum deep into Percy's ass that milked out every last drop of his cum. Jason carefully lowered them onto the ground.

Nico pulled out of Percy, but Percy didn't stop. He flipped Jason over so they were facing each other and flung Jason's legs over his shoulder, fucking him into oblivion. Nico stood watching them with a horny expression as he jerked off to them. After a few more minutes, Percy came long and hard, yelling Jason's name, filling Jason up to the absolute max and then some. Jason came with a shout, shooting cum all over their stomachs. Percy pulled out of the blond-haired teen with a 'pop' sound as some cum spilled out of Jason's ass.

"You look so hot like that, baby," Percy moaned. He turned to Nico, who had just finished up.

"Tell me about it," Nico smirked as he came toward them and they were soon engaged in a sloppy three-way kiss.

"Why don't we go to the indoor pool?" Percy suggested huskily. Jason just nodded as Nico smirked and followed Percy out of the sauna, grabbing towels to cover their naked torsos as they went.

**I'm really sorry that I haven't published anything in ages! But I hope that this and other stuff makes up for it. And I am taking requests for lemons and limes, any type, so just PM me and I'll have it up within two weeks or so! (Hopefully)**


End file.
